piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Piston Cup Season
The 1989 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup season won by Murray Clutchburn. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Cyber Car 04 - Jack Spinner Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel (rookie) View Zeen 10 (number was 10 earlier until 1994) - Ryan Shields (part time) Sponsorless 12 - Brad Gonzalez Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong (rookie) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire (rookie) Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Pepsi 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer (part-time) Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (part-time) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger (part-time) Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Bradford Rutherford (rookie) N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP Inc. 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Sponsorless 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part-time) Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Retread 99 (number was not 79 at the time) - Haul Inngas (part time) Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Minor Crashes/Gallery TBA Historic Moments TBA Gallery TBA List of races and it's winners # Nightdona 500 - Murray Clutchburn # Las Vegas 400 - Murray Clutchburn # Texas 350 - Brad Gonzalez # Olympus 500 - The King # Carolina's 350 - Klint Shiftright # Palm Mile 300 - Murray Clutchburn # BnL 500 - Ruby Oaks # Sidewall Shine 300 - Klint Shiftright # New York 400 - Kraig Shiftright # Tow Cap 400 - Jack Spinner # Memphis 400 - Eugene Carbureski # Mood Springs 400 - Chick Hicks # Rev N Go 350 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # The King 400 - Murray Clutchburn # N20 Cola 400 - Jonathan Melter # Pocono 400 - Alloy Wilson # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - The King # Revolting 400 - Murray Clutchburn # Brickyard 400 - Kraig Shiftright # Daniel 500 - Alloy Wilson # Michigan 400 - James Robson # Copper Canyon 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Gasprin 400 - Chick Hicks # Calladega 500 - Murray Clutchburn # Leak Less 400 - Klint Shiftright # Fei 400 - Ruby Oaks # Southern 350 - Chick Hicks # Sputter Stop 400 - Ruby Oaks # Spare Mint 400 - Klint Shiftright # Virginia 500 - Ernie Gearson # Los Angeles 500 - Murray Clutchburn # Boston 350 - Thomas Tanrev # Heartland 500 - James Robson # Washington 350 - Murray Clutchburn # Richmond 400 - Chick Hicks # Dinoco 400 - Murray Clutchburn Top 12 # Murray Clutchburn # Chick Hicks # Ruby Oaks # The King # James Robson # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Klint Shiftright # Alloy Wilson # Andrew Axler # Billy Ford # Ron Pitcar # Ernie Gearson